Dem Voodoo auf der Spur
"Dem Voodoo auf der Spur" ist die 27. Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. In New Orleans spitzt sich die Lage für die drei Kainiten, welche eigentlich in Kürze nach Atlanta zurückkehren wollten, bedrohlich zu, als Dayana, wie aus dem Nichts, anfängt Blut zu erbrechen, kein weiteres mehr zu sich nehmen kann und der vollständigen Raserei immer näher rückt. Mithilfe von Benedict Stephens entdecken Liam und Ricardo, dass es sich um einen Voodoo Fluch handelt. Um die genauen Auswirkungen dieses Fluchs sowie den Drahtzieher dahinter feststellen zu können, tun sich die jungen Vampire mit den uralten Mikaelsons zusammen, die das French Quarter beherrschen und somit die beste Chance sind, den Übeltäter zu finden und den Fluch zu brechen. Doch die Zusammenarbeit mit den Mikaelsons gestaltet sich als schwierig, da die Brüder Elias und Niklaus vollkommen unterschiedlich sind. Während der Eine einen Krieg gegen die anderen Parteien der Stadt entfesseln will, möchte der Andere dies um jeden Preis verhindern. Liam und Ricardo werden in die alten Fehden und Konflikte der Stadt hineingezogen und müssen einen schmalen Grat der Neutralität beschreiten, sowie selbst einige Finten und Täuschungen anwenden, um am Ende den Drahtzieher des Voodoo Zaubers aus seinem Versteck zu locken, der sich als alter und äußerst unliebsamer Bekannter herausstellen wird. Handlung Als die zweite Nacht für Liam und Ricardo in New Orleans beginnt, planen die Beiden, die Suche nach Hinweisen auf Dr. Facilier zu beginnen. Dieser Plan verliert jedoch an Wichtigkeit, als Sean Price die Beiden darauf hinweist, dass Dayana scheinbar „unpässlich“ ist und sich in einem der Hinterzimmer des Hotels aufhält. Als die beiden jungen Kainiten nachsehen, entdecken Sie die alte Tremere, die über ein Waschbecken gebeugt ist und unaufhörlich Blut erbricht. Völlig überfordert mit der Situation bleibt Liam bei Dayana und versucht zunächst, eine drohende Raserei der alten Vampirin abzuwenden, indem Er mit Ihr über Ihre Kindheit und Jugend spricht und sie dadurch von Ihrem Hunger ablenkt. Ricardo wird von dem Geruch des mächtigen Blutes überall im Raum überwältigt und muss diesen verlassen, um nicht selbst in Raserei zu verfallen. Beiden ist klar, dass Sie Dayana, wenn Sie die Kontrolle verlieren sollte, aufgrund Ihres Alters und Macht, nicht aufhalten werden können. Da Sie keine Lösung wissen, informieren Sie telefonisch Dr. Benedict Stephens und bitten Diesen, zum Hotel zu kommen, was Der auch zusagt. In der Zwischenzeit organisiert Ricardo an der Bar eine Flasche Blut, damit Dayana den Verlust ausgleichen kann, doch ist Sie nicht in der Lage, das Blut in Ihrem Kreislauf zu behalten und droht, es sogleich wieder zu erbrechen. Um dies zu vermeiden, greift Liam zum äußersten Mittel. Er küsst die alte Tremere und verhindert so, dass Sie sich übergeben kann. Als Sie dennoch Blut aufstößt, verlässt ein großer Teil davon nicht Ihren Kreislauf, doch ein geringer Teil gelangt damit auch in Liam’s Körper. Schließlich erscheint Dr. Stephens, der rasch feststellt, dass Dayana wohl mit einem schrecklichen Voodoo Fluch belegt wurde. Um Diesen brechen zu können, benötigt Er jedoch Hinweise auf die Natur des Fluchs sowie dessen Urheber. Während Er Dayana in seine Zuflucht bringen und dort ruhigstellen will (Er kann Sie nicht einfach pfählen, da ein Vampir Ihres Alters bei einer Starre Gefahr laufen würde, für Jahrhunderte nicht mehr zu erwachen), sollen Liam und Ricardo den Ursprung des Fluchs ausfindig machen. Indem Er sich und die alte Tremere in eine Nebelwolke verwandelt, kann Dr. Stephens, unbemerkt von den Sterblichen im Hotel, den Bereich, mit Ihr gemeinsam, verlassen. Da Sie keine Hinweise besitzen, um mit der Suche zu beginnen, schlägt Liam vor, die Mikaelson’s um Hilfe zu bitten, da Sie ja bereits wissen, dass das Wirken von Magie im French Quarter verboten ist und diese Regel durch den Fluch nun gebrochen wurde. So suchen die beiden Vampire das Hotel Royale auf, in dem die Familie Ihren Sitz hat. Dort angekommen begegnen Sie zunächst Elias Mikaelson, der sich die Geschichte der jungen Kainiten zwar anhört, aber zunächst nicht gewillt scheint, etwas zu unternehmen, da Er es für unklug hält, Verdächtigungen in Richtung der Voodoo Priester und Hexen der Stadt auszustoßen. Kurz darauf erscheint jedoch Niklaus Mikaelson auf der Bildfläche und hört ebenfalls von dem Fluch. Er ist sofort davon überzeugt, dass Mustafa Soniret, Anführer der Assamiten und Setiten in der Stadt, hinter dem Fluch steckt und will Diesen damit konfrontieren. Es kommt zu einer verbalen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Elias und Niklaus, die letztlich damit endet, dass Klaus einfach aufbricht, um seinem Verdacht Taten folgen zu lassen. Elias willigt daraufhin notgedrungen ein, mit Liam und Ricardo zusammen zu arbeiten und den wahren Drahtzieher des Fluchs zu finden, damit nicht am Ende noch ein Krieg zwischen den übernatürlichen Wesen in New Orleans ausbricht. Er fordert jedoch, dass einer der Beiden Niklaus folgt und eine Eskalation verhindert. Ricardo erklärt sich bereit, Klaus zu folgen, da Er Diesen für einen Brujah hält und glaubt, die Situation gut handhaben zu können. Er folgt Ihm schließlich, während sich Liam, in Begleitung von Elias, auf den Weg zum Friedhof des French Quarters machen will. Dort, so hofft Elias, können die Voodoo Priester und Hexen Auskunft über denjenigen geben, der den Vertrag zur Unterlassung von magischen Aktivitäten in der Stadt, gebrochen hat. Niklaus bewegt sich derweil schnell durch die Stadt und bemerkt alsbald auch, dass Ricardo Ihm folgt. Er macht dem jungen Brujah unmissverständlich und mit Drohungen klar, dass Er allein klarkommt und keinen Anhang wie Ihn benötigt. Daraufhin entscheidet Ricardo, Ihm unerkannt zu folgen. Dies tut Er, indem Er auf die naheliegenden Dächer klettert und von Dach zu Dach springt, um den uralten Vampir auf der Straße im Auge behalten zu können. So kann Er Ihm letztlich zu dessen Ziel folgen, einer Imbissbude in einem der anderen Stadtteile. In dem Diner konfrontiert Niklaus Mustafa Soniret, einen der großen Anführer der Stadt, offen damit, das Gesetz der Stadt gebrochen zu haben. Als Ricardo ebenfalls das Diner betritt, ist Er überrascht, die Studentin Rebecca Simmons am Tisch von Mustafa sitzen zu sehen und erkennt nun, dass Sie offenkundig ebenfalls eine Vampirin und in die Aktivitäten der Stadt involviert ist. Auch scheint Sie zu den Assamiten und Setiten zu gehören. Die Situation eskaliert beinahe, als Niklaus fortwährend Drohungen ausstößt und einen der Leute von Mustafa übel zurichtet und verletzt, als Er diesen packt und auszusaugen beginnt. Ricardo ist es, der den alten Vampir von seinem Opfer wegzerrt und auf einer anderen Lösung beharrt. Er offenbart, dass Liam und Er den Verdacht haben, dass ein Voodoo Priester namens Dr. Facilier hinter dem Fluch stehen könnte, womit die Assamiten wirklich unschuldig wären. Mustafa deutet sogar an, den Mann und dessen Meister, einen Mann, nur bekannt als „''Der Baron“ zu kennen und erklärt sich bereit, seine Informationen zu teilen. Im Gegenzug muss Niklaus jedoch sein Diner verlassen und soll es niemals wieder wagen, diesen Ort zu betreten. Ferner fordert Er eine Gegenleistung von Ricardo. Da Der nichts Wertvolles besitzt, bietet Er Mustafa stattdessen seine Dienste an, was zunächst abgelehnt wird. Erst, als der Vampir hört, dass Ricardo ein ausgezeichneter Sicherheitsfachmann ist und sich gut mit geschützten Bereichen auskennt, schlägt Er Ihm einen Deal vor: Ricardo soll in die Universität, im Stadtteil der Toreador, einbrechen und dort ein Gemälde stehlen, welches für die Setiten der Stadt eine wichtige, persönliche Bedeutung hat. Im Gegenzug würde Er alle Infos erhalten, die Er benötigt. Ricardo geht, mangels Alternativen, auf den Deal ein. Er und Niklaus verlassen kurz darauf das Diner, wobei Klaus eine deutliche Warnung hinterlässt, indem Er den Mann doch noch tötet, den Er zuvor bereits verletzt hatte. Zeitgleich haben Liam und Elias das French Quarter in Richtung Friedhof durchquert und sich dabei über Verbündete und Freunde aktueller und vergangener Zeiten unterhalten, welche Sie schützen wollten und teilweise sogar immer noch wollen. Auf dem Friedhof angekommen begegnen Sie drei sterblichen Hexen, die dort gerade den Kontakt zu den Ahnengeistern suchen. Keine der Drei ist besonders gesprächig, wobei die Hexe Vivianne Elias davor warnt, unbedarfte Drohungen auszustoßen und eine weitere der Drei, Lucy, die Vampire auffordert, den geweihten Boden sofort zu verlassen. Liam wird rasch klar, dass Elias Diplomatie hier scheitert, da Er bemerkt, dass die Hexen scheinbar eingeschüchtert werden und keine Informationen herausgeben können, ohne um Ihr eigenes Überleben fürchten zu müssen. Er entscheidet sich daraufhin für eine Täuschung. Er enthüllt den Hexen, dass sein Partner Ricardo ebenfalls nach Spuren sucht und tut so, als hätte der Brujah Ihm gerade eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Er gibt vor, einen Treffpunkt mit Ricardo zu verabreden und verlässt dann, zusammen mit Elias, eilig den Friedhof, ohne noch eine weitere Frage an die verblüfften und überraschten Hexen zu stellen. Kurz außerhalb des Friedhofs passt Lucy die beiden Vampire ab und gibt zu verstehen, dass die sterblichen Hexen unlängst von einem Vampir bedroht wurden und alle sterben werden, wenn Sie sich seinem Willen nicht fügen. Ferner hat Dieser Vampir wohl den sogenannten „Grundstein“ gefunden, ein mächtiges Artefakt der Hexen von New Orleans, mit welchem Er sie nun erpressen kann. Es handelt sich dabei um den ersten Stein des Fundaments der Stadt, der gelegt wurde. Dieses Artefakt verbindet die Hexen mit Ihrer Heimat und ohne es können Sie Ihre Ahnenmagie nicht mehr wirken. Liam zeigt sich verständnisvoll und Lucy warnt Ihn und Elias, dass die anderen Hexen den Vampir informieren und dem jungen Ventrue eine Falle stellen werden, um Ihn und Ricardo zu beseitigen. Liam setzt sogar darauf, da Er weiß, dass sich der Urheber des Fluchs somit zeigen wird. Er fordert von Elias und Niklaus, sich unweit des Treffpunkts zu verstecken und zu warten, bis der Übeltäter den Angriff auf Liam und Ricardo beginnt, um dann zuzuschlagen, was der alte Ventrue auch zusagt, zu tun. Kurz darauf informiert Liam Ricardo per Handy über den Plan und vereinbart einen Treffpunkt mit Ihm, wo der fiktive „Informationsaustausch“ stattfinden soll. Ricardo ist indes auf dem Weg zur Universität, wird aber von Rebecca Simmons aufgehalten, die Ihn von seinem Plan abbringen will, da die Universität das Gebiet der Toreador ist und Ricardo sich diese mit einem Einbruch und Diebstahl ewig zum Feind machen würde, ein Fakt, den Mustafa bewusst ausgespart hat. Der Brujah konfrontiert die Studentin damit, Ihn und Liam beim gemeinsamen Abend ausgespäht zu haben, was Sie auch zugibt. Sie mag die Beiden jedoch und glaubt, dass Beide anständige Personen sind. Sie selbst gibt sich als junge Tremere zu erkennen, die nach dem Zusammenbruch der Pyramide des Clans rastlos in die Stadt gekommen ist und sich Mustafa und seinen Leuten anschloss, da man in New Orleans nur als Teil einer der Parteien überleben kann. Als kurz darauf Ricardo’s Handy klingelt und Liam Ihn über den neuen Plan informiert, wird dem Brujah klar, dass Er die Informationen nicht mehr benötigt, wenn der Drahtzieher erst in eine Falle gelockt wurde. Begleitet von Rebecca macht Er sich auf zum Treffpunkt, wo Er auch tatsächlich auf Liam trifft. Die drei jungen Vampire beginnen ein lautstarkes Gespräch, indem es um den Fluch und dessen Urheber geht. Tatsächlich dauert es auch nicht lange, ehe sich ein Flammenkreis um die jungen Vampire bildet und diese einschließt. Die Hexe Vivianne erscheint, begleitet von Dr. Facilier, der sich nun als Drahtzieher des Fluchs zu erkennen gibt. Er ist amüsiert darüber, Liam wiederzusehen und prophezeit Ihm, dass der Ventrue seine Pläne dieses Mal nicht vereiteln wird. Liam konfrontiert Dr. Facilier damit, mit Ius Internecio zusammen zu arbeiten und von Diesen die Mittel erhalten zu haben, sich New Orleans unter den Nagel reißen zu können. Im Gegenzug sollte Er Oswald Stone unter die Kontrolle der Organisation bringen, wofür Er den Sabbat manipuliert hat. Im Glauben, die jungen Vampire in der Falle zu haben und berauscht vom Gefühl des Triumphs, gesteht Dr. Facilier die Anschuldigung und auch, dass Er nur ein Handlanger ist, wogegen sein Meister, der Baron, der eigentliche Drahtzieher des Ganzen ist und Er es auch ist, der New Orleans unterwerfen will. Zuletzt enthüllt Er noch, dass Dayana ein zufälliges, wenngleich mächtiges Opfer war, das Ziel für den Fluch war jedoch ein gänzlich Anderes. Im Wissen, dass die jungen Vampire den Fluch nicht allein aufhalten können und den alten Mentor von Dayana um Hilfe bitten würden, setzte Dr. Facilier darauf, dass Benedict Stephens erscheinen würde, den die alte Tremere dann in Raserei töten sollte. Er ist das Ziel, da Ius Internecio die Einmischung eines Inconnu in Ihre Angelegenheiten in Atlanta nicht dulden wird. Liam erkennt, dass Benedict in großer Gefahr schwebt, doch kann Er Diesen telefonisch nicht erreichen, da das Handynetz durch die Hexer unterbrochen wird. Der Moment des Triumphs wird Dr. Facilier dann aber zunichtegemacht, als Elias und Niklaus, die alles mit angehört haben, auf der Bildfläche erscheinen. Niklaus tötet kurzerhand Vivianne mit einer Handbewegung und geht dann auf Dr. Facilier los. Der zieht jedoch sein Knochenmesser, dass Er wohl von Bolton Harris zurückerlangt hat und rammt Dieses in Klaus Körper, was Ihn zu Boden gehen lässt. Er stellt Elias dann vor die Wahl, Ihn aufzuhalten oder seinen Bruder zu retten, wohl wissend, welche Entscheidung der Ventrue treffen wird. Liam ist indes nicht mehr gewillt, tatenlos zuzusehen, nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen und springt über den Flammenkreis, wo Er Dr. Facilier rammt und zur Seite stößt. Ricardo tut es Ihm gleich und eilt zu Niklaus, um zu versuchen, das Messer aus dessen Brust zu ziehen, wofür Er jedoch nicht stark genug ist. Elias ist es schließlich, der an seine Seite kommt und das Messer aus dem Brustkorb seines Bruders entfernt, da Er nun weiß, dass Liam den Doktor für einen Moment aufhält und sich diese Blöße in seiner Verteidigung damit geben kann. Der wütende Liam steht nun abermals Dr. Facilier gegenüber, der sich jedoch arrogant zeigt und nicht glaubt, dass der junge Vampir eine Bedrohung für Ihn ist, besonders als der Versuch von Liam scheitert, Ihn zu manipulieren, das Feuer zu löschen und aufzugeben. Er wird jedoch überrascht, als Ricardo wie aus dem Nichts auf Ihn schießt und Ihm eine Wunde in seinem Körper zufügt. Durch den plötzlichen Schmerz in seiner mentalen Stärke beeinträchtigt, nutzt Liam den Moment und setzt seine Gabe der Beherrschung ein, um Dr. Facilier zu manipulieren, den Fluch aufzuheben. Der kann diesmal nicht widerstehen, zieht ein Papier mit den Haaren von Dayana hervor und wirft Dieses ins Feuer, womit der Fluch endet. Realisierend, wozu Liam Ihn gerade gezwungen hat, flüchtet Dr. Facilier vom Schlachtfeld, indem Er seine Gestalt in eine Wolke aus Pestilenz und Fäulnis auflöst. Nachdem Sie den Flammenkreis gelöscht und Rebecca aus selbigem befreit haben, verabschieden sich die jungen Vampire von den Mikaelsons. Niklaus schwört, Dr. Facilier und den Baron zu töten und will sogleich mit der Suche nach den Beiden beginnen. Elias hingegen dankt den jungen Vampiren und verspricht, dass Sie beim nächsten Mal freundlicher von der Familie Mikaelson empfangen werden. Rebecca wirkt nach dieser Sache ein wenig verloren, da Sie sich nun den Baron zum Feind gemacht hat und damit unbeabsichtigt zwischen die Fronten geraten ist. Ricardo bietet Ihr daraufhin an, sich dem Klüngel anzuschließen und mit nach Atlanta zu kommen, was Sie zusagt, sehr zu Liam’s Leidwesen, der immer noch wenig für Tremere und Zauberei übrighat. Anschließend fahren die drei Vampire zur Dillard Universität, wo Dr. Stephens Ihnen verletzt und geschwächt die Tür öffnet. Mittels Magie konnte Er Dayana an eine Wand fesseln, doch hätte Er nicht viel länger durchgehalten, wäre der Fluch nicht gebrochen worden. Während Er Dayana mit Tierblut versorgt, wird Er über den aktuellen Stand in Kenntnis gesetzt und beginnt zu begreifen, wie gefährlich und einflussreich Ius Internecio in Amerika geworden ist. Er bietet den jungen Vampiren an, den Tag im Keller der Universität zu verbringen und in der kommenden Nacht direkt nach Atlanta aufzubrechen, da Niklaus Mikaelson nun erst recht einen Krieg vom Zaun brechen wird. Die Gruppe muss New Orleans bald verlassen, wenn Sie nicht hineingezogen werden wollen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez Antagonisten * Vivianne (Erstauftritt) * Dr. Facilier * Der Baron (nur erwähnt) * Seleen Blackwood (nur erwähnt) * Nylo di Marco (nur erwähnt) * Bolton Harris (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Sean Price * Dayana Valerian * Benedict Stephens * Elias Mikaelson * Niklaus Mikaelson * Kol Mikaelson (nur erwähnt) * Rebecca Mikaelson (nur erwähnt) * Katherina Schwarzhaupt (nur erwähnt) * Mustafa Soniret (Erstauftritt) * Rebecca Simmons * Oswald Stone (nur erwähnt) * Lucy (Erstauftritt) Trivia * Elias erzählt Liam während dem Spaziergang durchs French Quarter von seinen Geschwistern, Kol und Rebecca. Damit ist offiziell bestätigt, dass auch die anderen Mitglieder der Familie Mikaelson aus der Serie "''The Originals" innerhalb der Welt von Sanguine Society existieren. *Ferner erzählt Elias von Ereignissen um eine Person, die Er vor mehreren Jahrzehnten in Miami schützen wollte, da Sie Ihm wichtig war. Er betont dabei auch, dass dieser Schutz nun aber nicht mehr gebraucht wird, da Sie jetzt andere Personen hat, die auf Sie aufpassen. Bei den genannten Personen handelt es sich um Katherina Schwarzhaupt und das Rudel der Archangels, womit diese Aussage eine direkte Referenz an die Chronik "Sanguine Society: Miami Black" ist. *Viele Teile der Rahmenhandlung dieser Episode haben Bezüge zum Hintergrund der Fernsehserie "The Originals". Auch dort besteht vielfach ein brüchiges Arrangement zwischen verfeindeten Parteien, ebenso praktizieren Hexen dort ebenfalls Ahnenmagie und auch der ewig währende Konflikt zwischen Vampiren und Hexen ist sowohl in der Serie als auch der Chronik zu finden.